Seven Days
by desadevil
Summary: Russia/China slash "Our romance begins with just one glance. And to end it, takes but seven days." CAUTION bloody, gory, disturbing
1. The Second Day

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 七日  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**IMPORTANT WARNING**

This story contains:

1. Disturbing gory graphic details. And I mean very disturbing, very gory.  
2. Russia x China (RoChu) yaoi/slash/boy love/whatever you call it.  
3. Possible blasphemy. Depends on how you see it.

Please only read when you do not have any problem with all of the above. Thank you for not flaming.

* * *

_"Our romance begins with just one glance.  
And to end it, takes but seven days."_

**The Second Day**

"Da, Yao, which one of these flowers do you like?"

The tall young man shook the body in his arms lightly, his voice soft with a flattering child-like expression on his face. His features were that of a typical Slav - finely chiselled contours, a gentle countenance with a high nose bridge, and a curious touch of innocent tenderness on the corners of his lips. His eyes - lilac in colour - were almost gorgeous, the irises took a lighter shade resembling the delicate plum haze during the sunset. The colour gradually deepened until it became a dark, almost black violet in the centre, a lustrous hue that appeared bleak in the dark.

The person in his arms did not answer - in fact he, or she did not move at all. Nonetheless the Slav smiled, and adjusted his position so that the person in question could lean on his shoulder.

Now it was apparent that he was a male. Though his body was small and his waist frail, and his features held a delicacy characteristic of Asians, the Adam's apple on his slender neck and the masculine stubbornness in his expression were evident. He was like - it was a not so fitting description, like a lounging lion, a lazily napping cat, but once his territory is invaded, the kingly lion would unsheathe his sharp claws without hesitation.

He was sleeping. We could only say that, since his eyes were shut - dark eyelashes fluttered in the breeze, casting light shadows on his porcelain skin, smooth and beautiful eye lines with a seductive lift at the outer corners, an elegant eye shape that left people to wonder how pleasant and gentle would these globes look. He pursed his thin lips as if having a dream. He seemed to be in a deep slumber, for his breaths were so shallow they were almost unnoticeable, slender hands lying casually on his chest.

.

"Sleeping soundly aren't you, Yao,"

With a smile the Slav lowered his head to place a kiss on the forehead of the one in his arms - this would undoubtedly irritate the beauty in his arms, however, the person was in such a deep sleep that he responded with nary a frown, still dwelling in his dreams.

The man curled his lips upwards in a contented smile, an innocent gesture that held a touch of cruelty and shrewdness in others' eyes,

"It's so great, Yao... we are together." He looked down at the two dainty roses that he picked, and grinned delightedly, "You look so beautiful when you're not angry, Yao... roses are so common, how could they compare to you?"

Long pale fingers mercilessly rubbed the delicate petals, until they wrinkled and withered into a stale colour, oozing out liquids that stained the man's fingers faint red. The man stared at his fingers for a moment, then as if something occurred to him, his grin widened. He lowered his head to whisper in the other's ear, with a pleasant and neurotic undertone,

"Yao...we are together..."

.

"Good morning, Ivan." Tino looked up and smiled towards the man.

"Oh, it's Tino, " the man stopped in his track and smiled innocuously, "I'm sorry, Yao is..."

"Still sleeping?" Tino patted his dog Hanatamago and stood to size the one in Ivan's arms up - of course, due to height difference the short Nordic could not see his face clearly. Shaking his head Tino resigned and shrugged, "Yao loves to sleep so much. It's already been several days since you guys moved in, but I still haven't seen him outdoors."

"Da~" Lilac eyes darkened slightly. "Yao likes to stay up at night, and he doesn't often go out," Ivan replied unblinkingly.

"Really, " Tino said with a smile, "that must trouble you a lot." Short beige locks covered his eyes, he flipped the hair out of his eyes, his ocean blue eyes shined like sapphires. Tino tilted his head like he recalled something. "Ivan, I have to return now, see you tomorrow."

Smiling Ivan nodded, and watched as his neighbour housewife-like presence leave along with his dog. He looked down at his lover. His lover's amber eyes would probably open at any time. His eyes would look at him gently, wide awake, smiling and shining with contentment and laziness, because they were looking at the one Yao loved most.

...Right?

.

"Da, Yao... let's have dinner now..."

Ivan did not release the body in his arms, neither did the teen protest. He merely slept on quietly.

.

_The second day that we are together. At the park._

_This is where we first met. Warm rays of sunlight, wandering white doves, the fountain sprinkling wildly, trembling rose petals glistening with dew - like a perfect scene waiting for the stage players to make their entrances. The clear Wishing Well and the scattered coins thoughtfully drew the curtains for this play called 'Encounter'._

_You must remember too, Yao._

_We are together..._

* * *

**TBC**  
**Next update: on or before 14/3**


	2. The Third Day

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 七日  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**The Third Day**

"Yao." Ivan hugged the one in his arm close, whispering his name. The rain had just stopped and the air smelt fresh, with faint scents of grass and rain. He smiled slightly, and looked up at the desolate art gallery, arms constricting slightly. He buried his head in the sleeping one's neck, and blinked with satisfaction.

"Da~ This gallery is going to be demolished..." Ivan wandered around in the small gallery with Yao in his arms. It was a secluded and barren art gallery. The warden was a grey haired old man who merely nodded when Ivan entered, with a cat just as old on his lap. The cat looked up at Ivan and wiggled its tail, muddy green pupils glanced through Ivan and the one in his arms, then stopped on the form of the sleeping brunette. It rose with some difficulty, and then leapt down with unbelievable swiftness, before calmly sitting beside Ivan, greying haggard hair stood on end slightly.

Ivan took a sat with Yao. The old cat tilted its head to face the tall man and the one in his arms, and let out a soft cry. Ivan turned to smile at the cat, a certain coldness flickered in his violet eyes. Was that because of the rain?

The cat's eyes sharpened. It bowed its head to lick its paws.

Ivan smiled.

.

Erwin Olaf.

What a magical photographer. Beautiful women in photos, elegant colour of moonlight, pale skins, brown hair.

If they were adorned with crimson blood and sharp knives, cold silver edges glimmering in the dark.

That must be a breathtaking scene.

.

Wang Yao.

What a beautiful man. Crimson clothes, raven hair, clear soft eyes like the finest ambers.

If he was adorned with... with what?

Ivan blinked, an childishly innocent gesture that conflicts with his tall form. He held on to the one in his arms, chin rubbing against the other's hair in deep thought. Beautiful lilac irises darkened gradually, until they almost appeared black, and finally reverted to vacancy.

"My Yao, he's the most beautiful, no matter what he is adorned with." He murmured contentedly, putting his ear on Yao's forehead, in an intimate motion much like a huge dog. However his hand held Yao's tightly, fingers entwined - it may have been the small size of the other's hand, such an affectionate gesture seemed like - confinement.

"Da... let's be together, Yao." Ivan hugged Yao close, repeating the simple sentence over and over, stubbornly, gently, fiercely, patiently.

_Da... let's be together forever?_

The old man raised his hand, smiled at Ivan and pointed at the paintings at a dark corner.

Ivan nodded and rose carefully to avoid the desk hitting the slumbering form of his lover. He walked over to view the paintings, they were a series of pictures drawn by some obscure artist whose name was not even shown. In the picture a lovely white cat held hands with a larger cat - oh it should be paws, smiling to Ivan with innocent tenderness.

With Yao in his arms Ivan ran through the pictures page after page. It was an innocent fantasy, one that was also bizarre and cruel. The Cat Sister was ill, her drown Brother's soul chased after Grim Reaper, only to bring back half of her soul. The Grim was deeply moved by the Brother and promised to revive Sister in exchange for the 4-petalled blossom. Thus the Brother embarked on the trek.

The circus. Severed body of a girl. A bird made of clouds within the huge body. Water flooding the whole landscape. The Noah's ark. Drowning pregnant woman. Huge bird carrying her body to feed newborns. Samara. Fish. Dismembered pig. Pork chops. Skipping fish desperate to return into the ocean. Stranded. Eaten by the Brother. Intolerant of tyranny the pig bit off Brother's hand. Dark witch who sews body parts up. Castle emitting delicious smell. Grilled bird. Cauldron. Made Man and gigantic scissors. Brother mutilating Made Man. Desert. Running water evaporating. Legged bird. Time halts. God is dining. Half a planet falling to the ground. Fast forward in time. Growth, ageing, death. Rewind. Infant. The ugly god continues dining. 4-petalled blossom. Robot plant. The Robot takes out its steaming heart for Brother. Sister recovers. Buying bean curds. A warm family.

Sighing Ivan turned around. The old man stared at him and shook his head. He extended his hand again, withered finger pointing behind Ivan.

Ivan looked back and saw the real ending to the story.

Dinner. The Brother goes to the lavatory. His family disappeared.

...All vanished into nothingness.

.

Ivan held Yao in his arms, a cold and aloof smile on his face.

What is God? God is but a hideous entity that cannot even drink, who turns the wheels of time and disregards the waxes and wanes of the mortal world, just to get his food.

So, praying was useless. Reviving your Sister? You can only rely on yourself.

That was the cruelty of a child - apart from the love for his Sister, the Brother was but the spawn of Satan. Harm, brutality, mutilation, he hurt at will everybody besides his Sister, no matter if he knew them or not.

What a world. Empty and beautiful, desolate and quiet.

And I, I just want to be with you, my Yao.

.

"Hey, Yao..."

The man shook the one in his arms lightly and sighed, his voice soft and inaudible, almost like a plea,

"Let's be together forever..."

* * *

**TBC**  
**Next update: On or before 15/3**

**Though I promise that the next update comes before 15/3, certain actions can greatly accelerate my pace~ like this chapter I updated 4 days before the limit *hint**hint***

**Come on just click and type a few words... we'd be so happy the next chapter is out in a min~**


	3. The Fourth Day

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 七日  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**The Fourth Day**

"Yao,"

The man called his lover's name briskly. He stood in the kitchen wearing a pale apron which perfectly suited him, his hands cutting up a carrot. The kitchen was decorated in simplistic silvery colours, with rhythmic iciness and metallic sharpness.

Besides the door of the kitchen was a recliner, with purple velvet fabric in stark contrast to the pale skins of the brunet napping on it. His skin was pale to the extent of transparent, almost pallid. The corners of his mouth had a vague purplish tint to them, lips curled slightly in a soft curve, as if their owner was having a good dream.

.

_Da, have a good dream... have a good dream where we are together..._

.

The man looked back and glanced at his lover gently and fondly.

"Da, Yao," The man focused back onto the carrot in his hands, "Which flavour do you like, Yao? You like it milder right? Oh and..." he turned around and smiled tenderly, "Da... let's go to the opera after dinner, the story of the Elven Queen..."

No reply. The slumbering one slept on.

Nonchalantly Ivan turned around and began humming. The evenfall descended, illuminating these beautiful lilac pupils, shining with wicked coldness.

.

At 10 pm, the grand opera began.

The story is about a maiden called Janet, who fell in love with a knight named Tam Lin. He was captured by the Queen of the Elvens, and so Janet must go to rescue him and bring him back to the mortal world. Thus, in the midnight of Halloween, Janet awaits in the woods until all the fairies and elves passes, then pulls Tam Lin down from the horse and embraces him tightly. She cannot release him no matter what terrifying beast the Elven Queen turns him into.

Ivan sat in the box with Yao lying on his shoulder, in a deep slumber. His serene countenance and delicate lips reflecting in the lilac eyes, with such a tranquillity it was almost like his spirits had wandered out of the mortal world. It must have been the loud music, yes, or else why were his breaths almost non-existent.

Ivan propped his head up with hands, and watched as the handsome knight on the stage was turned into a roaring lion, a huge black dog, a hissing snake, a piece of white-hot iron, but Janet stubbornly did not let go, until everything was settled, and her lover reverted into a naked handsome man. Cheers erupted, for the triumphant love.

The Queen of the Elvens came on the stage.

.

She had lost her love, lost her lover, lost her best knight. Her expression was cold and elegant as she spoke these words slowly to the passionate couple,

"I should have torn out your eyes young Tam Lin  
I should have put in two eyes of wood, of wood  
I should have put in two eyes of wood."

"It's curses on you, Tam Lin," she says,  
"You once was my very own.  
And when you were mine, I should have tore out your heart  
And put in a heart of stone, cold stone  
Yes put in a heart of stone."

It was the foulest of curses. The one you took was the best of my knights. Had I known what happens today, I would absolutely tear out your eyes, and put in two eyes of wood; had I known that you will not belong to me today, I would mercilessly tear out your heart, and put in a heart of stone.

In the silence of the audience, Ivan held Yao tight, smiling slightly.

Slowly, he lowered his head to whisper in his lover's ear, with intoxicating gentleness he sang these words, "I should have put in two eyes of wood, of wood, I should have put in two eyes of wood. It's curses on you, you once was my very own. And when you were mine, I should have tore out your heart, And put in a heart of stone, cold stone, yes put in a heart of stone..."

He spoke these words with such affection and tenderness, as if he was merely singing a lullaby, wishing his slumbering lover sweet dreams.

.

_Da, didn't we swear to be together forever?_

_If we can't be together, then I could only..._

_I could only tear out your eyes, and put in two eyes of wood, I could only tear out your heart, and put in a heart of stone. That way you would never love another person, never show them kindness right? You would belong to me, only me, right? We could be together forever right?_

_...That'd be great, so great so great so great so great so great so great so great..._

"Sweet dreams, Yao..."

* * *

**TBC**  
**Next update: On or before 19/3 **


	4. The Fifth Day

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 七日  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**The Fifth Day**

Ivan sat on the park bench with Yao in his arms. He had just moved along with Yao, the park near the new house did not have a fountain, but was full of gorgeous sunflowers, wild and boisterous without human interference. Ivan blinked, and suddenly smiled, "Yao, is it ok that I go to pick some sunflowers?"

No objection. His lover was gentle and soft-spoken, he never rejects.

Ivan looked around, seeing that the coast was clear he lowered Yao carefully onto the bench and left.

.

The sun shined upon the the brunet who was in a deep slumber, in the warm rays of sunlight he looked almost like a deity.

Such beauty would allure anyone to come up and examine closely, right?

And so a hand reached out, hesitantly, shakily, caressed the young man's forehead, smooth as the finest silk. Then silently it crept down to touch the eyelid...

"Ah!!!"

A scream of terror erupted, the boy who approached out of curiosity panicked and fled quickly, the curl on his head huddled up fearfully, and faint mutterings of "bravery is originated in me" could be heard.

---

_Da, what a pity._

Ivan stared at the retreating form of the boy, and shook his head regretfully, with childish sincerity on his face. He bowed down to kiss Yao's forehead, and put a sunflower beside his lover's ear.

"Really," Ivan whispered with some regret, "but Yao is so beautiful..."

_My Yao, he is so beautiful._

_Mine._


	5. The Sixth Day

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 七日  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**The Sixth Day**

There was not much time left.

.

Ivan sat in the basement, eyes narrowed. It was a rare occurrence that Yao was not with him - he remembered placing his lover on the sunlit bench, so that nobody could interrupt his sleep. Ivan curled his lips gently, and put the test tube back.

This basement - just as all basements should be, was dark, dry and cold, the peculiar thing was that it was filled with various chemical reagents. The innermost cupboard emitted a smell of Formalin, in it was a shiny set of surgical instruments in an orderly array. Ivan scratched his head, a rare uneasiness on his face.

There was not much time left.

The newly formulated preservative could only last for seven days. How could his lover, his lover who was elegant as a peony be soaked in Formalin? Thus he formulated the perfect preservative - thanks to his speciality and professor, but still its power could only persist for seven days.

.

Just like the curse of midnight in fairytale. No matter how beautiful the princess was, after midnight she would lost all her glamour and revert to the nameless Cinderella.

...How could he allow that. His lover.

.

Ivan felt a sudden surge of dread. He quickly rose and came over to his lover's side, the peaceful sleeping face reassured him. He heard sounds of a car. Ivan looked up. Not a police car.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and at the same time was strangely disappointed.

.

His hands did not tremble when they injected that drug. No, not at all, as if he was merely passing over a cup of water to his lover, asking "how are you today". Yao was kind-hearted, he knew that, but that also meant that much too many people would share his heart, his siblings who were in the university, his co-workers, his old teachers, and...

...And Honda Kiku.

.

That boy had typical delicate Asian features, black hair, black eyes, long fringes hid his troubled face. His affection for Yao seemed to have stemmed from the very first moment they met. Yao smiled and introduced him, "This is Honda Kiku, he'll be my brother from now on," Honda and Ivan glanced at each other, both with cold indifference.

He made no attempt to conceal his sentiments towards Yao.

To Yao, that was getting one more brother, and possibly one more family member. To Ivan, that was simply letting a wolf into the house.

Ivan felt threat - he swore that it was not a romantic threat, Yao's loyalty to him was plain. What he worried about was the possibilities he saw from this brother - with the first one comes the second one, Yao only had one heart, one piece of love, and this piece was shared and split between him and countless other people - people that had appeared and would appear. Then what was his place in Yao's heart? Would Yao still be his and only his?

Having grown up in the freezing Northern land, the ancient icy lands of Siberia was like a eternal presence. Ivan Braginski's longing for warmth bordered on obsessive and ruthless, and what he wanted was merely his lover's smiling eyes gazing at him.

He recalled once when they passed by the bird market, Yao told him that some bird lovers, desperate to keep their birds, would clip their wings and condemn them to a life in the cage.

Ivan's lips curled.

.

_...Yao, I have to clip your wings now._

_...I know you would hate me, your family and friends would hate me, even I cannot forgive myself._

_...But you won't understand, that kind of rapture when you suddenly received a glass of hot water while struggling in the dead of winter, that unsatisfied yearning. Watching you growing apart from me, I fear the possible outcome. The most painful thing is not having nothing to start with, but gaining and then losing it all afterwards. You can hate me, curse me, but Yao, my sunflower, the deity who basked in the sunlight for your whole life, have you felt that agonizing disappointment?_

_._

_...So, Yao, there are three words I want to say. Not "I love you", but "I am sorry"._

_...For once, no regrets._

.

An untimely door bell rang through the house. Ivan did not move, as if waiting for the visitor to open the door by himself.

Someone was knocking on the door, at first with knuckles, then fists, and at last the door flew open with a kick.

Three men, all blonds, all holding guns.

...All in police uniforms.

.

Ivan heaved a long sigh. He bowed down to kiss his lover's forehead - pallid with a faint tinge of blue.

The regret was finally relieved. He did not have to worry about the doomed decay of his lover's face and body, because the final moment had arrived, because they eventually had to split.

.

"Mr. Ivan Braginski," the man in the middle with thick eyebrows and green eyes said coldly, "I am Arthur Kinkland, Police Chief of Sector E, now arresting you for First Degree Murder."

* * *

**TBC**  
**Next update: on or before 28/3**

**Sorry for the late update... I fell asleep last night while typing this**  
**To compensate here are 2 chapters! :)**

**Many thanks to all your kind reviews and favourites!**


	6. The Fifth Day Police POV

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 七日  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**The Fifth Day 10:30**

Hey there! I... I'm calling the police! Hey I'm not kidding, I... I'm really reporting! By the way, police originates from me...

Oh stop punching me, it hurts! --Oh and, I'm here to report! I saw it, a dead body, dead body! I said I'm not crazy I really did see it... near the sunflowers in the western part of the city, yes that field of wild sunflowers... somebody is still living there! I saw them, they seem to have just moved there... they haven't even put their furniture in place yet.

Cough... don't punch me... I'm getting to the point now. There's a bench on the side of that sunflower field, I was just passing through... actually I went there for sketching, homework you know? And so I walked up out of curiosity... what, you ask why? 'Coz I saw a beauty, of course!! ...I said stop beating me! That person was really pretty, black hair, fair skin, very thin, very short, I... I just wanted to say hello, and touched his face... oh my god, that eye...

That eye socket is empty!!

I was scared to death then, I touched it again, really, there was nothing beneath that eyelid!! I was so scared so I forgot to see if he was still alive... then again, who would still be alive like that! I ran off immediately... and came here to report...

Hey, I'm not lying, it's really a dead body, dead body!!

* * *

**The Fifth Day 16:25**

Oh? Police? Yes, I'm Tino... Is there anything wrong with our children? ... For investigation? Haha, nonetheless please come in and take a seat.

Ivan? How come? Though he seems a little gloomy at times, but that's just his personality. Haha. And he has great relationship with Yao too. Yao? I've never seen him awake. Maybe because illustrators don't like to go out during the day. ...Why would I know? Oh, Ivan told me that, he often come out and sit in the sun with Yao. ...Maybe not so often, because they have lived here for only two days. Yao must have found a new place to draw... Yes, Ivan said so.

...Is there anything wrong? Frankly, I didn't see any. Because Ivan doesn't come out often, either. And, has Yao waken up yet? I want to see his eyes... Oh, I didn't imply anything, it's just that Ivan was always saying that Yao's eyes are beautiful, like amber. ...But he doesn't seem to like others approaching Yao... Haha, possessiveness, all men are possessive right? As long as it's not excessive that's fine.

...Oh, I suddenly recall something.

A few days ago, yes, three days ago, Hanatamago... that's my dog... he suddenly barked when he saw Ivan... that's quite strange, because he usually is quiet... but I think that's not a big deal, right?

...And, how are Ivan and Yao doing now? They didn't run into any trouble did they? Please tell them to take care :).

* * *

**The Fifth Day 23:13**

"I say," Alfred F. Jones, Chief Special Agent of Sector E, said while lisping in between large bites of hamburger, "a drowsy illustrator and a biochemistry researcher who rarely leaves his home... eyelids? What can eyelids prove? It was probably just that guy harassing others and got a scare from the lover, and now coming here to complain, " he took a big gulp of cola.

"Hey, what is little Alfred thinking, this case hasn't even been placed on file~" Francis Bonnefoy, Chief Medical Examiner of Sector E reclined relaxedly in his seat beside the driver's one, he even batted his eyelashes at Arthur, "Right, little Arthur..."

"So what?" the Police Chief Arthur Kirkland, who was violating the traffic rules himself by speeding grit his teeth, "Why must we come here?" Following the clues, the house that used to be Ivan Braginski and Wang Yao's home came into view.

Pitch black darkness. Arthur suddenly felt an ominous presentiment.

.

"Electricity and water supplies are already cut off. They must have been gone for a very long time...or very thoroughly." Francis sized the dark house up with narrowed eyes. He looked back and saw Alfred's serious face, "little Alfred... What should we do now?"

"That's the basement," Alfred turned around, his expression was a rare solemnity, "Believe it or not, Hero feels that... something is inside."

Francis curled his lips. Years of criminal investigation had rendered their intuition sharp. No matter what... they had better go and see.

.

"It's quite normal... besides being a bit dirty and worn..." holding his nose Arthur eyed the basement. He turned around to see Francis staring at the basement with sharp eyes.

"Francis?" Though his partner was usually lax and wayward, he was surprisingly reliable in crucial moments. Arthur asked softly, confused, "What did you see?"

"Arthur," Francis turned his head around, "I'm a medical examiner,"

"...Are you insulting my intelligence?"

"And I don't feel any discomfort in this house."

In an instant, Arthur's eyes widened, disbelief apparent on his face, "Do you mean..."

.

"Arthur," Alfred's voice was vaguely muffled. Arthur turned around, "Where are you idiot?"

"Over here," Alfred called, "there's a side door."

.

The truth was unveiled.

* * *

**I'm late again. ORZ *banging head*  
It's not yet 28/3 in the Lunar calender. Believe me.  
Oh well, time inaccuracy is typical Chinese characteristic right? (cheeky smile) From now on I won't set dates again. I'll just break them anyway...**


End file.
